HEAL ME REMAKE
by dudu8812
Summary: [CHAPTER 2]Kim Jongin seseorang yang mengidap Pistanthrophobia (ketakutan untuk mempercayai orang karena pengalaman masa lalu yang negatif atau buruk) dan Mnemophobia (takut akan kenangan, kejadian yang sudah Kyungsoo seseorang dokter yang ingin menyembuhkan Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo memiliki masa lalu yang sulit diingatnya. apa hubungan kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo dimasa lalu?KAISOO/GS
1. TEASER

Warning! Fanfiction ini mengandung kekerasan dan bahasa yang kasar.

"Nyonya—"

"Kumohon! Aku tidak tahu harus meminta tolong pada siapa lagi. Aku sudah meminta bantuan banyak dokter tapi para dokter itu menyerah."

"Maaf Nyonya. Tapi—"

"Dokter Do, dia hidup sebatang kara. Dia hanya punya diriku dan.. kau lihat sendiri, aku sudah tua. Bagaimana jika aku meninggal sementara keponakanku belum sembuh? Bagaimana jika dia terus seperti itu sepanjang hidupnya?"

"Kumohon. Kumohon padamu. Sembuhkan dia..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kim Jongin. 25 tahun. Menderita Pistanthrophobia dan Mnemophobia. Pria yang memiliki beberapa catatan kriminal... Tunggu! Apa tidak salah? Dia pernah mencoba membunuh salah satu dokter yang menanganinya?"

"Ya, begitulah."

"Dan lihat ini. Dia juga pernah membuat kekacauan di bar. Memukuli orang di stasiun kereta dan.. Astaga! Kenapa orang-orang membiarkan dia berperilaku seperti ini?"

"Karena semua orang merasa takut. Semua orang menghindarinya."

"Kyungsoo, kau yakin? Kau ingin menjadi dokter pribadinya?"

"Entahlah."

"Kau belum memberikan jawaban pada walinya 'kan? Kalau begitu pikirkan lagi. Kau itu wanita. Meskipun kau seorang psikiater, kau juga harus tetap hati-hati. Pikirkan lagi, hm?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Namaku Do Kyungsoo. Bibimu yang menyuruhku untuk datang ke sini. Kau pasti sudah tahu bahwa mulai hari ini, sampai satu bulan ke depan beliau akan tinggal di Jepang karena anak satu-satunya sedang sakit di sana. Jadi... aku yakin kau pasti tidak akan menyukai ini. Karena mulai hari ini, dan hari-hari selanjutnya, kau akan menghabiskan beberapa jam bersamaku."

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau tidak ingin... untuk sekedar memberitahu namamu?"

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau sudah tahu bahwa bibimu menceritakan semua hal tentangmu padaku."

"Tanganmu terluka, apa yang terjadi di luar sana?"

"Jangan mendekat. Wanita jalang, pergi dari hadapanku."

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja... kupikir setelah menunggu lebih dari tiga jam untuk bertemu denganmu, hal itu tidak sia-sia karena akhirnya kau berbicara padaku. Terima kasih, Kim Jongin."

"Berhenti. Kau sama saja seperti yang lain. Kau berpura-pura baik padaku hanya untuk mendapatkan uang. Apa bibiku sudah menceritakannya padamu? Bahwa aku pernah membuat salah satu dokterku, seorang wanita, cacat karena aku menyayatkan pisau di wajahnya?"

"Ya, bibimu sudah menceritakan hal itu padaku."

"Kau tidak takut? Aku juga bisa melakukan hal itu padamu. Bahkan lebih. Jadi pergi sekarang! Pergi!"

"Dengan kau mengusirku seperti ini justru membuatku semakin mengerti bahwa... Jongin, kau kesepian. Kau hanya butuh seorang teman."

"Percayalah padaku, aku tidak keberatan untuk menjadi temanmu."

"Brengsek. Aku tidak butuh siapapun untuk menjadi temanku."

"Ya, mungkin tidak sekarang. Tapi nanti, aku yakin kau pasti akan sangat membutuhkannya. Seorang teman."

*ToBeContinued*

Catatan :

Pistanthrophobia: ketakutan untuk mempercayai orang karena pengalaman masa lalu yang negatif atau buruk.

Mnemophobia: takut akan kenangan, kejadian yang sudah berlalu.

 **Author Note:**

 **ini remake dari ff favorit aku. story by noonapark**. **ff ini terinspirasi dari k drama dengan judul " KILL ME HEAL ME".**

 **ff ini juga aq publish di wattpad. dengan judul yang sama.**

jangan lupa review yah, biar tau ini layak di lanjut apa engga?

Annyeong...


	2. chapter 1 In Your Eyes

Happy Reading

Typo bertebaran

Recommendation Song : Hallucination.

Di permukaan keramik berwarna putih yang bersih, sepasang kaki yang dibalut dengan heels berwarna putih melangkah dengan gestur tegas. Jas berwarna putih juga terlihat pas membalut tubuh seorang wanita dengan tinggi semampai itu. Sebuah name tag bertuliskan 'Psikiater: dr. Do Kyungsoo' tersemat dibagian dada sebelah kiri jas yang Ia kenakan. Kulitnya yang putih, rambut kecokelatan yang diikat satu ke belakang serta garis wajah yang tampak serius menambah kesan dewasa dalam diri wanita dua puluh empat tahun itu.

"Selamat pagi dokter Do."

"Ya, selamat pagi."bibir heartlips berwarna pink miliknya melengkung tipis. Setelah seorang perawat wanita yang tadi menyapa itu berlalu, Kyungsoo kembali pada ekspressi semula; wajah tanpa senyuman dan iris kecokelatan yang terkesan tajam, tidak ada kesan main-main dalam sorot matanya.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya di ujung koridor, di depan sebuah pintu ruangan. Satu tangannya kemudian terulur menyentuh kenop pintu, berniat memutarnya namun sebuah suara dari dalam lebih dulu masuk ke dalam indra pendengarnya.

"Dokter Do, kalian harus ingat itu."

Kyungsoo mengurungkan niat membuka pintu. Ketika menyadari suara itu terdengar tidak asing lagi baginya, Kyungsoo hanya mendengus pelan, memasukkan kedua telapak tangan ke dalam saku jas sembari menatap permukaan pintu itu dengan wajah tanpa ekspressi.

"Dokter Do? Kenapa? Bukankah dia salah satu psikiater senior di sini?"

"Hm, aku juga pernah melihatnya. Dia masih muda, terlihat pintar, cantik—tentu saja. Oh, sepertinya aku tidak akan menyesal menjadi dokter magang di sini."

"Ya! Ya! Kalian belum tahu dia yang sebenarnya."

"Kenapa?"

"Maksud dokter Park?"

"Dokter Do itu... galak. Catat itu. Dia tidak suka jika seseorang melakukan kesalahan apalagi dokter magang seperti kalian. Jadi hati-hati jika kalian berurusan dengannya."

"Benarkah?"

"Eum! Aku temannya! Kami bahkan satu kelas saat dibangku perkuliahan dulu."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Park Chanyeol."kemudian mundur satu langkah, menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari menendang permukaan pintu dengan satu kakinya.

Setelah bunyi brak cukup keras terdengar bersamaan dengan pintu ruangan yang terbuka, Kyungsoo maju beberapa langkah, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di sisi pintu dan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. "Maaf, aku tidak sengaja."katanya.

Di dalam ruangan, Chanyeol beserta dua orang dokter magang yang berdiri di hadapannya hanya bisa memandang Kyungsoo dengan ekspressi terkejut. Mulut Chanyeol bahkan setengah menganga.

"Kyu—Kyungsoo?"ucap Chanyeol gagap.

Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya tanpa minat, kemudian mengalihkan bola matanya pada dua orang dokter magang yang berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol. "Kalian berdua."

"Y-ya dokter Do?"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Kedua pria itu menunduk dalam.

"Bukankah seharusnya kalian pergi menemui profesor Choi?"tanya Kyungsoo, mendengus pelan lalu melanjutkan. "Beberapa teman kalian sudah pergi ke ruangan profesor Choi, tapi kenapa kalian justru—"

"Dokter Do! Dokter!"

Kyungsoo tersentak, langsung berbalik dan mendapati seorang perawat wanita barusaja tiba di hadapannya disertai napas yang tersengal.

"Perawat Jung? Ada apa?"Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung.

"Baekhyun."sahut perawat Jung dengan nada cemas.

Setelah itu, Chanyeol, beserta dua orang dokter magang yang ada di dalam ruangan langsung mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa?"tanya Chanyeol setibanya di sisi Kyungsoo.

Perawat Jung menatap Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol secara bergantian. "Baekhyun dia... dia mengamuk lagi."

"A-apa?!"Chanyeol mendelik. "Kenapa dia—Ya! Kyungsoo!"Chanyeol tidak melanjutkan kalimat ketika tiba-tiba Kyungsoo bergegas dari sisi tubuhnya. Wanita itu berlari semakin menjauh sampai akhirnya Chanyeol, perawat Jung beserta dua orang dokter magang turut berlari mengikuti jejak kepergian Kyungsoo.

"AAAA!!!"

Sebuah teriakan menyambut kedatangan Kyungsoo saat Ia barusaja membuka pintu sebuah ruang rawat. Luasnya tak lebih dari 44 meter, hanya ada satu ranjang rawat yang saat ini dihuni oleh seorang gadis remaja yang sedang mengamuk di atas sana. Gadis itu terlentang seraya kedua tangannya menepis kasar para dokter—berjumlah empat orang—yang tengah berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Baekhyun-ah, tenanglah!"ucap salah satu dokter.

"Pergi! Pergi!"Baekhyun terus meronta, kedua kakinya bahkan menendang-nendang ujung permukaan ranjang rawat dengan nada frustasi.

Melihat itu, Kyungsoo langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan, lalu mendekat di sisi ranjang dan menyentuh lengan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah."

"Pergi!"seru Baekhyun, sembari menepis kasar tangan Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo sedikit mundur.

Di ambang pintu, Chanyeol, dua orang dokter magang dan perawat Jung barusaja tiba. Mereka kemudian masuk, berhenti di sisi ranjang rawat dan memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang kembali mendekati Baekhyun.

"Ada apa? Hm?"tanya Kyungsoo, kemudian mengulurkan satu tangannya dengan hati-hati, menyentuh punggung telapak tangan Baekhyun dan kembali bersuara. "Ada apa?"

"Pergi! Pergi!!"pekik Baekhyun, kembali berontak membuat ranjang rawat itu sedikit bergoyang. "Aku tidak ingin melihat kalian! Pergi!!"

"Baekhyunn-ah." Kyungsoo menahan kedua pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, mencengkramnya kuat-kuat membuat pergerakan Baekhyun kini terhenti. Napas Baekhyun memburu, bola matanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan marah namun Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan senyuman, lalu mendekatkan wajah dan kembali bersuara. "Kau yakin ingin menyuruhku pergi?"kata Kyungsoo. "Apa kau tidak ingin melihat..." Kyungsoo seolah menggantung kalimatnya, kemudian mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Baekhyun dan berbisik. "Sehun oppa?"

Baekhyun mengerjap pelan. Sementara para dokter yang masih berdiri di sisi ranjang rawat hanya saling memandang tak mengerti.

"Aku mempunyai foto-foto terbaru, Sehun oppa."

Baekhyun langsung menatap Kyungsoo. "Sehun oppa?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun dan menjawab dengan senyuman semakin mengembang. "Eum, Sehun oppa."

"Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Saat ini usianya 18 tahun. Dia anak tunggal yang terlahir dari keluarga yang berasal dari kalangan atas." Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak, memandangi sekitar lima orang dokter magang yang tengah berdiri berjejer di hadapannya saat ini. "Sejak di bangku sekolah dasar, Baekhyun selalu di bully oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Karena orang tuanya terlalu sibuk, mereka tidak sempat memperhatikan keadaan putri mereka. Dan satu tahun yang lalu, karena merasa sangat tertekan, Baekhyun mencoba bunuh diri dengan meminum obat penenang diluar dosis. Baekhyun sempat koma selama lebih dari satu minggu, ketika dia sadar.."ada jeda sejenak sebelum Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan. "Dia menjadi seperti saat ini."

"Maksudnya.. dia menjadi seperti ini karena keracunan obat?"tanya salah satu dokter magang dengan name tag bertuliskan 'Kim Jongdae' di bagian dada kirinya.

"Bisa jadi."sahut Kyungsoo, lalu melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dan menatap para dokter magang itu bergantian. "Kalian harus ingat, jika Baekhyun mengamuk seperti tadi, atau saat Baekhyun menolak untuk meminum obat, kalian hanya perlu menunjukkan foto ter-update Sehun padanya."

"Sehun?!"sahut kelima dokter itu bersamaan.

"Sehun? Siapa Sehun?"tanya Jongdae bingung.

Kyungsoo menatapnya, mendengus pelan dan menjawab. "Silahkan cari di internet."

Kelima dokter magang itu langsung merogoh ponsel mereka yang berada di dalam saku jas, dengan nada tidak sabaran sampai kemudian terdengar Kyungsoo kembali bersuara.

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian mencarinya di saat seperti ini?"

Jongdae mendongak, begitupun dengan teman-temannya. "Y-ya?"

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas yang terdengar berat sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Kalian bisa mencarinya di lain waktu dan..."selagi kalimatnya menggantung, Kyungsoo maju beberapa langkah, lalu berhenti tepat di hadapan Jongdae dan memandangi Jongdae beserta teman-temannya dengan tatapan serius. "Ini baru awal, kuharap kalian bisa mempersiapkan diri kalian. Ah, satu lagi." Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. "Kalian sudah mencatat data penting dari Byun Baekhyun 'kan?"

Jongdae mendelik, begitupun dengan keempat temannya.

"Me—mencatat?"

"Jangan katakan kalian lupa melakukannya."cibir Kyungsoo, lalu mengambil langkah untuk pergi menuju pintu.

Jongdae tertegun sejenak, ketika derap langkah Kyungsoo terdengar semakin menjauh, pria itu kemudian berbalik. "Dokter Do tunggu!"

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkah ketika Ia tiba di ambang pintu. Ia kemudian berbalik dan menatap Jongdae dengan kedua alis yang sedikit terangkat. "Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."Jongdae menunjukkan ekspressi serius, membuat keempat rekannya langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung bercampur penasaran.

"Ya, silahkan."kata Kyungsoo akhirnya.

"Kupikir.."ada jeda sejenak sebelum Jongdae kembali melanjutkan. "Pasien bernama Byun Baekhyun itu bisa dikatakan.. gila." Jongdae melontarkan kata terakhir dengan nada takut. Pria itu kemudian menunjukkan senyuman yang terkesan dipaksakan sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan. "Ini hanya pendapatku. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf tapi.. apa tidak sebaiknya dokter memindahkan Baekhyun ke rumah sakit jiwa? Kurasa itu lebih baik."Jongdae mengangguk pelan. "Dia akan mendapatkan perawatan lebih khusus di sana."

"Ya! Apa yang kau katakan?"desis salah satu rekan Jongdae, sembari menyenggol lengan Jongdae namun pria itu hanya menatapnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa, sembari menggidikkan bahu seolah mengatakan; apa aku melakukan kesalahan?

"Dia tidak gila."

Jongdae beserta rekan-rekannya langsung menatap Kyungsoo, mendapati wanita itu tengah menyunggingkan senyuman tipis pada mereka.

"Byun Baekhyun tidak gila."Eunsoo menatap Jongdae tepat di matanya, lalu melanjutkan dengan nada tenang. "Orang-orang seperti Baekhyun.. mereka hanya orang-orang yang berusaha melupakan berbagai kenangan buruk dalam hati dan pikiran mereka. Mencoba membuang kenangan-kenangan itu meskipun mereka yakin, mereka tidak akan bisa melakukannya."Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, menundukkan pandangan. "Karena.. kenangan-kenangan itu sudah terlalu kuat tertanam dalam hati dan pikiran mereka. Jadi.. mereka hanya berpura-pura bahwa mereka sudah melupakannya, mereka berpura-pura bahwa mereka tidak pernah mengalaminya, dengan satu cara.." Kyungsoo kembali menatap Jongdae. "Yaitu membohongi diri mereka sendiri."

Jongdae mengerjap pelan.

"Kita tidak berhak memaksa mereka untuk melupakan atau menghapus berbagai kenangan buruk yang ada di dalam diri mereka. Tugas kita hanya satu."Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut. "Yaitu menciptakan kenangan-kenangan indah yang bisa membuat mereka bahagia. Kenangan yang... setidaknya bisa menutupi rasa sakit yang ada di dalam diri mereka, kenangan sakit yang berusaha mereka sembunyikan meskipun selalu tampak di mata mereka. Ya, kita hanya perlu membantu mereka menutupi kenangan-kenangan menyakitkan itu dengan kenangan-kenangan yang lebih indah."

Jongdae menghela napas pelan.

Sementara itu, Kyungsoo menatap mereka dengan senyuman semakin mengembang. "Itu tugas kita. Hanya itu."

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menjelekkanmu di depan mereka, sungguh! Kyungsoo-ya, maafkan aku, eoh?"

Ini adalah kali ketiga Chanyeol mengajukan permintaan maaf pada Kyungsoo sejak kedatangannya di ruangan Kyungsoo sekitar lima menit yang lalu. Pria itu menghembuskan napas yang terdengar berat, menunjukkan ekspressi menyesal ketika Kyungsoo terus menunduk dan sibuk dengan dokumen di hadapannya, di atas meja.

"Apa kau benar-benar marah?"

Pergerakan tangan Kyungsoo terhenti, wanita itu terdiam sejenak, lalu mendongak dan membalas tatapan melas Chanyeol dengan wajah tanpa ekspressi.

"Ini sudah kedua kalinya aku mendengar kau berbicara tentangku seperti itu pada orang lain."kata Kyungsoo, lalu setengah bangkit, memukulkan pulpen yang Ia genggam di puncak kepala Chanyeol membuat pria itu meringis pelan.

"Aw! Ya!"

"Aku tidak akan mengampunimu jika aku mendengar kau berbicara seperti itu lagi setelah ini."gerutu Kyungsoo, kemudian kembali duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi.

"Aish!"Chanyeol mengelus pelan puncak kepalanya, lalu memangku kedua tangan dan menunjukkan senyuman lebar. "Oke, aku tahu kau tidak mungkin marah padaku jadi..." Chanyeol mendekat, meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja kerja Kyungsoo sembari menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan antusias. "Bagaimana jika kau mentraktirku sore ini? Hm?"

"Kau.."Kyungsoo mengambil penggaris di sisi meja, melihat itu membuat Chanyeol cepat-cepat bangkit dari kursi lalu berjalan mundur.

"Aku akan menunggumu!" Chanyeol tertawa renyah, terus berjalan mundur dan baru berbalik ketika Ia tiba di depan pintu. "Ya Tuhan!" Chanyeol terlonjak kaget, mundur beberapa langkah saat seseorang membuka pintu dari luar, menampakkan sosok wanita paruh baya yang kini menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tak kalah terkejut.

"Maaf."ucap wanita itu sembari membungkuk sopan. "Maafkan aku dokter."

"A-ah! Tidak apa-apa." Chanyeol turut membungkuk. "Aku juga minta maaf."

Mereka kemudian berdiri saling berhadapan, saling membalas senyuman canggung.

"Oya, aku.. ingin bertemu dengan dokter Do."

"Ah! Dokter Do?"sahut Chanyeol, lalu menoleh ke belakang, menatap Kyungsoo yang barusaja beranjak dari kursinya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum ramah ketika wanita paruh baya itu menatapnya. Ia kemudian membungkuk singkat, dan kembali berdiri tegap setelah itu. "Aku dokter Do."

Wanita itu paruh baya itu kemudian menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Kyungsoo, tersenyum tipis. "Dokter Do."

"Apa? Merawat di rumah?"

Wanita yang beberapa saat lalu Kyungsoo ketahui bernama Kim Minjung itu mengangguk atas pertanyaan yang Kyusoo ajukan padanya.

"Ya, kuharap kau bersedia datang untuk merawat keponakanku di rumah."

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, menatap nyonya Minjung dengan tatapan tidak yakin. "Sebelumnya aku minta maaf." Kyungsoo menunjukkan senyuman tipis. "Di rumah sakit saat ini aku juga sedang menangani beberapa pasien. Jadi.. aku tidak yakin aku bisa meninggalkan mereka."

"Kumohon."nyonya Minjung tiba-tiba menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Kyungsoo yang berada di atas meja.

"Nyo—nyonya?" Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung.

"Aku sudah berbicara pada atasanmu, dan beliau sendiri yang merekomendasikan dirimu padaku."

Kyungsoo menatap nyonya Minjung dengan tatapan serius. "Profesor Choi?"

Nyonya Minjung mengangguk. "Ya, dia yang menyuruhku untuk datang menemuimu. Kumohon dokter, aku akan membayar berapapun yang kau minta asalkan kau bersedia merawat dan menyembuhkan keponakanku."

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas pelan. "Ini bukan masalah bayaran, tapi—"

"Aku mendengar dari profesor Choi bahwa kau adalah salah satu psikiater terbaik di rumah sakit ini."sela nyonya Minjung. Menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo semakin erat lalu melanjutkan. "Jadi aku sangat berharap kau bersedia menerima tawaranku."

Kyungsoo terdiam cukup lama.

"Nyonya—"

"Kumohon!"mata nyonya Minjung mulai memerah. Ekspressi cemas yang tergambar membuat beberapa kerutan di wajahnya semakin terlihat jelas. "Aku tidak tahu harus meminta pertolongan pada siapa lagi. Aku sudah meminta bantuan banyak dokter tapi para dokter itu menyerah."

Kyungsoo menundukkan pandangan. Benar bahwa Kyungsoo tengah menangani beberapa pasien saat ini, dan Kyungsoo berfikir dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan para pasien itu begitu saja.

Hembusan napas berat terdengar dari Kyungsoo. Ia kemudian mendongak dan menatap nyonya Minjung dengan tatapan penuh sesal. "Maaf Nyonya. Tapi—"

"Dokter Do, dia hidup sebatang kara. Dia hanya punya diriku dan.. kau lihat sendiri, aku sudah tua. Bagaimana jika aku meninggal sementara keponakanku belum sembuh? Bagaimana jika dia terus seperti itu sepanjang hidupnya?"

Kyungsoo terdiam.

"Kumohon."setitik liquid bening barusaja jatuh dari sudut mata nyonya Minjung. Genggaman tangannya semakin erat saat Ia melanjutkan. "Kumohon padamu, sembuhkan dia."

Kyungsoo masih diam. Bahkan setelah hampir satu menit kemudian. Lalu Kyungsoo menundukkan pandangan dan menatap lekat kedua tangan nyonya Minjung yang masih menggenggam tangannya.

"Sembuhkan dia. Kumohon, dokter Do.."

"Kim Jongin. 25 tahun. Menderita Pistanthrophobia dan Mnemophobia. Pria yang memiliki beberapa catatan kriminal... Tunggu! Apa tidak salah? Dia pernah mencoba membunuh salah satu dokter yang menanganinya?!"

Di café yang berada di lantai dasar rumah sakit, Kyungsoo seolah mengabaikan Chanyeol yang duduk bersebrangan di hadapannya. Wanita itu terus memandang keadaan luar melalui dinding yang terbuat dari kaca transparan. Terkesan menerawang. Dan sepertinya Kyungsoo tak sepenuhnya mengabaikan Chanyeol, karena tidak lama kemudian, Kyungsoo menunduk, mengaduk teh hangat di hadapannya sembari menjawab dengan nada pelan. "Ya, begitulah."

Chanyeol langsung menurunkan selembar kertas dokumen yang semula Ia hadapkan tepat di depan wajah. Meletakkan kertas itu di atas meja lalu menunjuk beberapa catatan di sana. "Dan lihat ini. Dia juga pernah membuat kekacauan di bar. Memukuli orang di stasiun kereta dan.. Astaga! Kenapa orang-orang membiarkan dia berperilaku seperti ini?"di akhir kalimat, Chanyeol mendongak, menatap Kyungsoo dengan kilat-kilat penasaran yang terpancar jelas di kedua manik hitam miliknya.

Kyungsoo menyeruput teh nya sejenak, kembali meletakkan cangkir itu di atas meja, lalu mengambil beberapa dokumen lain dan mengamati setiap catatan di sana. "Karena semua orang merasa takut. Semua orang menghindarinya."sahut Kyungsoo tanpa menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sedikit memajukan tubuhnya pada Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo, kau yakin? Kau ingin menjadi dokter pribadinya?"

"Entahlah."gumam Kyungsoo, membalik lembar dokumen yang lain dan kembali mengamatinya.

"Kau belum memberikan jawaban pada walinya 'kan?"

Pergerekan tangan Kyungsoo terhenti. Pandangannya yang masih menunduk kini terlihat menerawang.

"Kalau begitu pikirkan lagi. Kau itu wanita!"Kyungsoo kembali duduk dengan tegap. "Meskipun kau seorang psikiater, kau juga harus tetap hati-hati. Pikirkan lagi, hm?"

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan, menatap lekat-lekat sebuah nama yang tertulis di bagian atas pada lembar kertas di tangannya. "Entahlah Chan. Aku tidak tahu. Aku belum memikirkannya."

"Ya, sebaiknya kau memikirkannya."

Kyungsoo hanya diam. Beberapa ujung jemarinya kemudian bergerak perlahan, menyentuh sebuah nama yang tercetak tebal dengan ukuran huruf lebih besar dari yang lainnya.

"Kim Jongin.."

Pancaran air dari shower kamar mandi menghujani tubuh tegap milik Kim Jongin. Ia menundukkan kepala, membiarkan air itu membasahi kepalanya lalu airnya menetes dengan deras dari ujung-ujung rambutnya yang basah.

Diantara air yang terus jatuh itu terlihat, sepasang mata yang saat ini tengah tertutup rapat.

Kedua kaki Jongin melangkah dengan tenang. Pergerakannya kemudian terhenti saat tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut dengan handuk putih itu tiba di depan cermin kamar mandi.

Satu tangannya kemudian terulur, menghapus jejak-jejak embun di permukaan cermin dengan beberapa kali usapan membuat pantulan sebagian tubuhnya kini tergambar dengan jelas; permukaan dada yang bidang, garis wajah yang tegas, sepasang bibir yang mengatup, rambut yang setengah basah dan sepasang manik kecokelatan yang terlihat hampa, juga kosong.

Dan aura dingin semakin kentara saat Jongin menatap pantulan dirinya dengan sorot mata yang berubah menjadi tajam. Satu tangannya kembali terulur ke permukaan cermin, di permukaan cermin yang masih terdapat embun, ujung jari telunjuk Jongin mengukir sebuah huruf, berbentuk 'S'. Lalu Jongin kembali menarik tangannya dan menatap lekat gambaran huruf yang barusaja Ia ukir.

"Tunggu." Jongin bergumam. Lalu terdiam cukup lama, bibirnya kemudian menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian misterius sebelum akhirnya Ia melanjutkan. "Aku pasti akan membunuhmu."

"Apa?! Kau menerima tawarannya?!"Chanyeol setengah berseru ketika melontarkan pertanyaan itu. "Kyungsoo-ya."lalu berjalan cepat mendekati Kyungsoo yang tengah sibuk memasukkan beberapa berkas penting ke dalam tasnya. "Kau yakin? Kau belum pernah mendapat pasien seperti ini sebelumnya."

Selesai memasukkan beberapa berkas ke dalam tasnya, Kyungsoo menutup tas dan mendongak, menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Kau tenang saja, aku akan hati-hati."

"Ya! Kau pikir hati-hati itu sudah cukup? Apa kau lupa dengan catatan-catatan kriminal yang pernah dia lakukan?"

Kyungsoo meraih ponselnya yang semula terletak di atas meja kerja, lalu menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol dan memperhatikan jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Aku tidak punya banyak waku. Nyonya Minjung menjadwalkan kami harus bertemu jam delapan pagi hari ini. Chanyeol-ah." Kyungsoo menepuk lengan atas Chanyeol sekali. "Jangan lupa memberikan obat pada Baekhyun."

Chanyeol mendelik. "Ta—tapi.."

"Dan pastikan Tuan Lee tidak kabur hari ini. Juga Nyonya Choi, kau juga harus memberinya obat."

"Kyungsoo-ya."Chanyeol menatapnya ragu.

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Bukankah kau bisa meminta bantuan Jongdae dan yang lainnya?"

Chanyeol sedikit menelengkan kepalanya. Oh, Chanyeol baru ingat bahwa ada dokter magang yang bisa Ia mintai bantuan kapan saja.

"Lagipula karena kehadiran mereka.. aku mau menerima tawaran nyonya Minjung." Kyungsoo menatap menerawang ke depan. "Kurasa tidak ada salahnya mencoba.'lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol dan melanjutkan. "Aku yakin aku bisa melakukannya."

Chanyeol terdiam selama beberapa saat, lalu melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, menghela napas cukup panjang sebelum akhirnya kembali berucap. "Kau yakin?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum miring. "Ya, aku yakin. Aku akan menyembuhkannya."

Sebuah pintu apartemen dibuka perlahan-lahan, menampakkan sosok Kyungsoo yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu dengan satu tangan yang masih menyentuh kenop pintu.

Sejenak, Kyungsoo terdiam. Memperhatikan seisi ruangan yang bisa dikatakan mewah.

"Keluarga konglomerat."gumam Kyungsoo. Menutup pintu, lalu melangkah hati-hati untuk memasuki ruangan.

Pagi-pagi tadi, nyonya Minjung sempat menghubungi Kyungsoo dan mengatakan bahwa Ia sudah pergi menuju Jepang. Nyonya Minjung juga memberitahu kode untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen yang selama ini Ia tinggali bersama keponakannya, Kim Jongin.

Dan mulai hari ini, Kyungsoo resmi menjadi dokter pribadi yang akan merawat Jongin selama beberapa jam dalam sehari.

Sepasang kaki Kyungsoo tiba di ruang tengah apartemen, tak jauh dari sofa tamu, Kyungsoo menunduk, memperhatikan jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Datang lebih cepat dua menit."gumam Kyungsoo, menurunkan kembali tangannya di sisi tubuh lalu menyapukan pandangan ke sekitar. "Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus menunggu."

Di permukaan sofa berwarna peach yang ada di ruangan itu, Kyungsoo tengah duduk dengan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. Kedua tangannya Ia lipat di depan dada seraya bola matanya menatap lurus ke depan, terkesan menerawang.

Kyungsoo melirik ke arah pintu yang berada tak jauh di depannya ketika mendengar seseorang di luar sana tengah mencoba membuka pintu apartemen. Saat suara clik terdengar menandakan bahwa pintu berhasil dibuka, Kyungsoo langsung bangkit, berdiri dan memperhatikan seseorang di luar sana tengah mendorong pintu.

Dan detik selanjutnya, Kyungsoo dihadapkan dengan sosok tinggi yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu. Seorang pria dengan sepatu sports di kedua kakinya, blue jeans dengan beberapa koyak dibagian lutut yang membalut kaki jenjangnya, dan kaos hitam yang dilapisi jaket berwarna gelap. Kyungsoo kemudian memperhatikan pandangan pria itu yang masih menunduk, kemudian pria itu menutup pintu, memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku jaket dan mengambil langkah masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Kim Jongin." Kyungsoo bergumam dalam hati. Saat melihat Jongin terus berjalan dengan pandangan yang menunduk, Kyungsoo pikir Jongin tidak akan menyadari keberadaannya. Maka Kyungsoo mengambil beberapa langkah maju, lalu berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Langkah Jongin terhenti setelah ujung matanya menyadari pergerakan Kyungsoo. Ia kemudian mendongak dan mendapati Kyungsoo berdiri tak jauh di depannya.

Sejenak, Jongin memperhatikan Kyungsoo dengan pandangan meneliti. Memperhatikan tubuh Kyungsoo yang dibalut dengan celana kain berwarna hitam serta kemeja putih yang bagian lengannya di lipat sampai bawah siku. Wanita itu juga melipat rambutnya ke belakang, membuat garis wajahnya yang tegas terpampang jelas di mata Jongin.

Adalah Kyungsoo yang kemudian menghembuskan napas cukup panjang, Ia kemudian mengambil beberapa langkah maju dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Jongin.

"Kau pasti bertanya siapa diriku." kata Kyungsoo membuka percakapan, dengan nada tenang disertai sebuah senyuman tipis yang terukir di bibirnya.

Jongin hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

"Perkenalkan."Kyungsoo menyodorkan satu tangannya di hadapan Jongin. "Namaku Do Kyungsoo. Bibimu yang menyuruhku datang ke sini. Kau pasti tahu bahwa mulai hari ini, sampai satu bulan kedepan beliau akan tinggal di Jepang karena anak satu-satunya sedang sakit di sana. Jadi... aku yakin kau pasti tidak akan menyukai ini."ada jeda sejenak sebelum Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan. "Karena mulai hari ini, dan hari-hari selanjutnya, kau akan menghabiskan beberapa jam bersamaku."

Jongin terus pada posisinya. Terus menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan dingin dan membiarkan kedua telapak tangannya bersembunyi di dalam saku jaket.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau tidak ingin..."Kyungsoo menunjukkan senyuman semakin mengembang. "Untuk sekedar memberitahu namamu?"

Jongin hanya melirik tangan Kyungsoo sekilas. Kembali menatap wajah Kyungsoo, lalu menjuntaikan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuh dan mengambil langkah untuk pergi.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau tahu bahwa bibimu sudah menceritakan tentangmu padaku." Kyungsoo menarik tangannya kembali, setengah memutar tubuh kemudian memperhatikan punggung Jongin yang menjauh dari jangkauannya. "Kim Jongin."

Pergerakan kaki Jongin terhenti ketika mendengar Kyungsoo barusaja menyebutkan namanya dengan nada tegas. Sungguh, Jongin tidak suka saat seseorang menyebutkan namanya seperti itu. Lantas Jongin berbalik, membalas tatapan Kyungsoo dengan tatapan teramat dingin.

Dan cukup mudah bagi Kyungsoo untuk mengetahui bahwa Jongin tidak senang atas kehadirannya. Namun Kyungsoo kembali mendekat, berdiri tepat di hadapan Jongin.

"Tanganmu terluka."Kyungsoo melirik punggung telapak tangan Jongin yang terluka, darahnya bahkan masih mengalir. "Apa yang terjadi di luar sana?"tanya Kyungsoo sembari mendongak menatap Jongin.

"Jangan mendekat." Jongin memperingatkan saat melihat satu tangan Kyungsoo terulur menuju tangannya. Hingga kini tangan Kyungsoo berhenti di udara, lalu wanita itu kembali menariknya sembari menatap Jongin disertai senyuman tipis. "Wanita jalang, pergi dari hadapanku."

Kyungsoo hanya diam, namun senyumnya semakin mengembang. Hingga membuat Jongin menatapnya semakin benci.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?"tanya Jongin dengan nada ketus.

"Tidak. Hanya saja..."Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas cukup panjang, memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya ke dalam saku celana lalu melanjutkan. "Kupikir setelah menunggu selama lebih dari tiga jam untuk bertemu denganmu, hal itu tidak sia-sia karena akhirnya kau berbicara padaku. Terima kasih, Kim Jongin."

Jongin menatapnya semakin dingin. "Pergi. Aku tidak butuh orang-orang seperti dirimu."lalu berbalik, berniat pergi namun Kyungsoo menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Benarkah?"

Jongin langsung menoleh, memperhatikan tangan Kyungsoo yang menahan tangannya, lalu menatap wajah Kyungsoo dengan tatapan marah.

Kyungsoo melirik tangannya yang masih menahan tangan Jongin. Kyungsoo yakin orang-orang seperti Jongin tidak menyukai hal seperti ini. Namun Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, lalu membalas tatapan Jongin. "Kau tahu? Saat kau mengatakan pergi. Dalam pendengaranku.. kata itu justru terdengar seperti kau mengatakan.. jangan pergi."

Jongin menatapnya dalam diam.

"Aku tidak butuh orang-orang seperti dirimu, dan kata-kata itu terdengar seperti... aku membutuhkanmu, aku ingin.. kau menyembuhkanku."

Perlahan, Kyungsoo melepas genggaman tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Jongin. Membiarkan Jongin kini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Kim Jongin." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tepat di matanya. "Aku melihatnya di matamu. Kau barusaja memintaku untuk tetap di sini. Untuk menyembuhkanmu." bibir Kyungsoo melengkung tipis, sepasang manik kecokelatan miliknya menatap Jongin semakin serius saat Ia melanjutkan. "Ya, matamu berkata seperti itu padaku, Kim Jongin."

*to be continued*

Pistanthrophobia : ketakutan untuk mempercayai orang karena pengalaman masa lalu yang negatif atau buruk. Mnemophobia : takut akan kenangan, kejadian yang sudah berlalu.

Author Note :

Aku tau ini pendek T-T. cuma 4rb words. Tapi menurutku membuat fanfic ini perlu kerja lebih keras. Karena character Jongin sendiri berbeda dari character yang pernah aq buat. Ia sih memang Jongin itu lebih pantas kalo berperan misterius kayak gini, tapi menemukan feel yang tepat untuk membuat sebuah character itu sangat sulit. So semoga engga mengecewakan yah... hehehe

Ok gitu aja.. jangan lupa commentnya yah..

Annyeong ...


	3. chapter 2 Drak Memories

Happy Reading

Tulisan miring = flashback

"Hah!"

Rintihan itu terlontar dari sepasang bibir milik Kim Jongin. Di atas tempat tidur, pria itu tidur dengan posisi meringkuk tanpa selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Kedua tangan Jongin mulai mencengkram erat spray putih yang menjadi alas tidur saat raut ketakutan, cemas, ingin menangis mulai terpetak diwajahnya.

"Tidak."Jongin kembali mengucapkan kata itu dengan nada rintihan. Napasnya memburu. Tubuhnya semakin meringkuk sementara keringat dingin mulai muncul dan membasahi pelipisnya. "Tidak."dan urat-urat dipunggung telapak tangan Jongin tampak semakin jelas saat Ia mencengkram spray itu semakin kuat. Dengan tangan yang bergetar.

Cahaya remang masih menyelimuti seluruh sudut kamar. Bersama dengan bias cahaya bulan yang turut masuk melalui celah jendela. Menyinari sepasang kelopak mata Jongin yang masih tertutup. Dan selanjutnya, setitik liquid bening muncul dari sudut matanya.

Untuk kesekian kali, untuk malam ini, dan seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Jongin kembali merintih, saat mimpi itu, mimpi yang sama kembali hadir menemani malamnya.

Flashback

Anak laki-laki berusia tujuh tahunan itu terlonjak dari kursi meja makan saat bunyi bruk terdengar cukup keras. Ia segera menoleh, matanya membulat saat mendapati lelaki empat puluh tahunan barusaja ambruk di permukaan lantai tak jauh dari meja makan.

"Ayah!"serunya.

Dan laki-laki yang Ia panggil Ayah itu kemudian mendongak perlahan. Menampakkan wajah penuh luka disertai darah yang mengalir segar lewat mulut, hidung, pelipis bahkan pipinya.

"A—Ayah..."anak itu seolah tak mampu berkata-kata.

Sementara itu, satu tangan sang Ayah tampak memegangi dada, sementara tangan yang lain mencoba menopang tubuhnya yang terasa berat. "Pe..pergi. Ce..cepat."

Anak itu terdiam. Tak berkutik. Sepasang matanya menatap sang Ayah dengan mata seolah tak berkedip. Jemarinya yang berada di atas pangkuan terlihat mulai bergetar.

"A—ayah.."Ia bergumam pelan. Di samping, di atas meja makan, sup rumput laut yang dibuatkan Ibunya untuk memperingati hari ulang tahunnya terlihat masih mengepulkan uap dari dalam mangkuk.

"Pergi! Cepat pergi!"napas sang Ayah memburu. Ia belum sempat bangun namun tubuhnya sudah kembali ambruk di lantai, tengkurap dan batuk-batuk setelah itu, membuat ceceran darah kini mengotori permukaan lantai.

Bunyi derap kaki yang gusar terdengar jelas mendekati ruangan itu. Tidak lama kemudian, sosok wanita empat puluhan muncul di ambang pintu pantry.

"Ya Tuhan!"matanya membulat. "Suamiku!"pekiknya, melangkah cepat mendekati suaminya, lalu duduk, membantu sang suami untuk bangun dan meletakkan kepala pria itu di atas pangkuannya. "Apa yang terjadi?"tanyanya, semakin terkejut saat mendapati luka tusukan di bagian perut suaminya, dengan darah yang masih terus mengalir. "Ke-kenapa kau seperti ini? Kenapa? Suamiku!"serunya, lalu terisak.

Pria itu terlihat kesulitan untuk sekedar menarik napas. Bola matanya kemudian melirik ke arah anak laki-laki yang masih terdiam di atas kursi meja makan. Setelah itu, Ia kembali menatap istrinya, menerima genggaman tangan sang istri, dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. "Cepat.. pergi."ucapnya susah payah. "Mereka akan datang."

Wanita itu menatapnya tak mengerti. "Mereka? Mereka siapa eoh?"tanyanya, kembali menangis.

"Bawa Jisang pergi. Cepat. Akh!"

"Suamiku!"wanita itu membantu menutup luka tusukan di perut sang suami menggunakan tangannya. Ia menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan pergi meninggalkanmu seperti ini! Tidak."

"Sangmi-ya, kumohon. Cepat pergi—"pria itu tidak melanjutkan kalimat saat diluar sana, terdengar seseorang memukul pagar rumah mereka menggunakan besi. Menimbulkan bunyi cukup nyaring membuat pria itu beserta sang istri terdiam seketika.

Dan Jisang, anak laki-laki yang masih duduk di kursi meja makan itu masih bergeming di tempatnya. Bola matanya seolah tak bisa lepas menatap sang Ayah yang terlihat semakin sekarat.

"Cepat pergi."pria itu menggenggam tangan istrinya semakin erat, menangis. "Kau dan Jisang harus selamat. Cepat."

"Kim Il Sung!"seru seseorang diluar sana.

Sangmi menatap suaminya semakin cemas. "Ta-tapi.."

"Tidak ada.. waktu. Cepat."

Meskipun terasa berat bagi Sangmi meninggalkan suaminya yang tengah sekarat, namun pada akhirnya wanita itu bangkit, mencoba menahan isakan sembari berjalan menjauh dari suaminya.

Di luar sana, seseorang tampak memukul-mukul pintu rumah, mencoba membukanya.

"Jisang-ah."tangan Sangmi yang dilumuri darah suaminya menarik tubuh Jisang dari kursi. Di hadapan Jisang, Sangmi berdiri di atas kedua lututnya, mencengkram kedua pundak Jisang dan menatap anak itu dengan mata nanar. "Kita harus pergi, eoh? Kita harus—"

Terlambat. Terdengar pintu depan yang berhasil dibuka. Sangmi menoleh ke belakang, bibirnya bergetar, raut cemas dan ketakutan tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Kim Jisang."Sangmi kembali menghadap Jisang. "Kita harus sembunyi!"Ia bangkit, kemudian menarik Jisang dan berlari menuju kamar. Mengunci pintunya lalu berjongkok berhadapan dengan Jisang di belakang pintu.

Dua detik kemudian, terdengar derap langkah dari beberpa pasang kaki mendekati ruangan di depan kamar.

Sangmi mendekap tubuh Jisang saat derap langkah itu terdengar melewati kamarnya. Satu tangannya membekap mulutnya sendiri untuk menahan isakan.

"Ya! Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa kabur dengan kondisi seperti ini. Il Sung-ah."ucap seorang lelaki di luar sana.

Dalam dekapan sang ibu, Jisang masih diam. Tatapan matanya kosong.

"A-apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Cih! Apa yang aku inginkan?"

Mendengar percakapan di luar sana membuat Sangmi hanya bisa menutup mata rapat-rapat.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu? Haha! Tapi.. kau sendiri yang menolak.. untuk menuruti keinginanku. Jadi, maaf, aku tidak punya cara lain selain melakukan ini, teman."

"Brengsek kau."

"Tenang saja. Aku janji.. setelah ini.. kau tidak akan menderita. Pmft! Haha!"

"Aku.. A-aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu.. kita lihat saja."

"Bagaimana Tuan?"

"Sekarang. Habisi sampah ini."

"Baik."

Setelah itu, terdengar pekikan tertahan dari suami Sangmi. Wanita itu kemudian menutup kedua telinga Jisang saat terdengar debuman dari pukulan-pukulan yang sepertinya di hantamkan ke tubuh suaminya.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian..

"Sepertinya dia sudah mati Tuan."

"Kalau begitu bereskan. Setelah itu pergi."

"Tunggu."

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku merasa.. ada orang lain di rumah ini."

Di kamar, mata Sangmi terbelalak. Ketika suasana hening mulai menyelimuti rumah itu, Sangmi mencengkram kedua lengan Jisang.

"Jisang, lihat Ibu."

Jisang menatap Ibunya. Meskipun dengan tatapan kosong, dan wajah yang terlihat pucat.

"Jisang, kau harus—"

"Ayah."

Mendengar itu, air mata Sangmi kembali meleleh membasahi pipinya. "Jisang-ah.."

Bibir Jisang bergetar. "A—ayah."

Sangmi mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk menahan isakannya. Ketika di luar mulai terdengar suara derap langkah mendekati mereka, Sangmi semakin panik. Lalu mengajak Jisang berdiri dan membawa anak itu menuju lemari, dan membuka pintunya.

Sangmi kemudian setengah membungkuk, mencengkram pundak Jisang dan menatap anak itu tepat di matanya. "Jisang dengarkan Ibu."

Jisang membalas tatapan Ibunya. Matanya memerah, dan perlahan, kristal bening itu akhirnya muncul dari sudut matanya. "I-ibu. Aku takut."Jisang mulai menangis. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. "Aku takut Ibu. Aku takut. Ibu jangan tinggalkan aku—"

Sangmi terpaksa membekap mulut Jisang. Di luar sana, orang-orang itu tampak mendobrak pintu kamar di sebelah, kamar Jisang.

"Anakku, dengarkan Ibu."kata Sangmi pelan. Bibirnya tersenyum meskipun air mata semakin membanjiri kedua pipinya. "Jangan perlihatkan dirimu sampai mereka benar-benar pergi, kau mengerti?"

Jisang semakin sesenggukan. Ia terus diam dan membiarkan telapak tangan sang Ibu terus membekap mulutnya.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kau tidak boleh menampakkan dirimu. Jisang-ah.."tenggorokan Sangmi terasa tercekat. "Setelah itu.. kau harus pergi. Pergi sejauh mungkin. Siapapun mereka.. jangan sampai mereka menemukanmu, eoh? Ibu mencintaimu."

"Ibu—"Jisang mencoba berbicara namun sang Ibu mencegahnya. Wanita itu mencium kening Jisang, kedua pipi Jisang, lalu memasukkan paksa Jisang ke dalam lemari.

Dan menutupnya.

"Ibu—"Jisang terperanjat. Hanya gelap yang kini ada disekitarnya sementara di luar sana, terdengar pintu yang barusaja dibuka. Bola mata Jisang terbuka lebar. Tangannya yang masih bergetar mencoba membuka pintu tapi entah mengapa, Jisang terlalu takut melakukannya. Ia merasa tidak mampu. Tangannya terasa benar-benar terasa berat.

Dan akhirnya, Jisang hanya bisa menahan isakan. "Ibu.."isaknya pelan.

"K-kau?"

"Lama tidak bertemu, Sangmi-ya.."

Dan setelah percakapan singkat itu terjadi, di dalam lemari, Jisang mendengar Ibunya menjerit. Lalu terdengar pukulan-pukulan diiringi tawa dari sebuah suara yang pernah Jisang dengar sebelumnya.

Ya, suara pria itu terdengar tidak asing.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian..

"Dia sudah mati."

"Bawa dia."

"Tunggu.. bukankah mereka memiliki seorang anak?"

Jisang langsung membekap mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Menahan napasnya yang sedari tadi memburu. Ia menutup mata, menahan tangis ditengah rasa sesak yang luar biasa yang memenuhi rongga dadanya.

"Il Sung mengatakan padaku bahwa setiap ulang tahun, anak laki-lakinya selalu merayakannya bersama sang nenek. Kalian tenang saja, anak itu tidak ada di rumah ini. Tapi sebentar lagi.. cih! Sebentar lagi, aku akan membuat anak itu menyusul kedua orang tuanya ke neraka."

Jisang membuka mata perlahan, tubuhnya semakin bergetar dan saat terdengar orang-orang itu mulai mengambil langkah untuk pergi, Jisang memberanikan diri untuk mendekati pintu lemari. Perlahan, Jisang mendorong pintu lemari itu dengan satu tangannya, membukanya sedikit dan mengintip keadaan di luar sana.

Jisang merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat saat mendapati tiga orang pria dewasa menyeret Ibunya begitu saja, darah mengotori tubuh Ibunya dan sebuah pisau terlihat masih tertancap di dada sang Ibu. Di tengah-tengah ruangan, satu orang pria dewasa masih berdiri di tempat. Pria itu menggunakan pakain serba hitam, sama seperti ketiga pria lainnya.

Jisang mencoba memperhatikan wajah mereka, menatapnya lekat-lekat. Dan untuk pria yang masih berdiri di tengah ruangan, yang saat ini tertawa penuh kemenangan, Jisang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Meskipun pria itu mengenakan sebuah topi yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, tapi Jisang tahu, siapa pamilik sepasang mata dengan iris kecokelatan itu.

Sepasang mata yang tersirat dengan keangkuhan. Kebencian. Dan keegoisan.

Pria itu kemudian melangkah. Pergi. Meninggalkan Jisang yang kini terdiam ditempatnya.

"K-kau..."

Flashback end

Jam dinding di kamar menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari saat Jongin membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Sejenak, pria itu terdiam. Membiarkan air mata yang tanpa Ia sadari kembali mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Jongin sudah terbiasa seperti ini. Setiap malam. Dalam belasan tahun selama hidupnya. Jadi Jongin hanya menunjukkan eskpressi wajah seperti biasa; ekspressi wajah yang terkesan dingin. Kemudian Ia akan bangkit, turun dari atas tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Pergerakan kaki Jongin terhenti saat tubuhnya yang dibalut dengan celana tidur dan singlet hitam tiba di depan cermin kamar mandi. Jongin lalu terdiam, memandangi pantulan dirinya di permukaan cermin yang berada di atas washtafel.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, Jongin melirik ke arah lemari kecil yang terletak di sisi cermin. Membukanya, mengambil gulungan perban putih lalu membalutkan perban itu pada punggung telapak tangan kanannya yang terdapat luka-luka.

Jongin terus membalutkan perban itu di tangannya, sembari memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan wajah tanpa ekspressi. Setelah selesai, Jongin menjatuhkan gulungan perban itu begitu saja, satu tangannya kemudian terulur ke arah cermin. Perlahan, ujung jari telunjuk Jongin menggambar sebuah huruf 'S'. Lalu memberi garis dibawah 'S', mengarahkan garis itu ke kiri, dan menulis huruf 'H'. Di samping kanan 'H', tepat di bawah 'S', Jongin menulis huruf 'D', dan di samping kanan 'D', Jongin menulis 'J'.

Hubungan antara huruf-huruf itu terlihat seperti sebuah bagan di mana 'S' menjadi bagian utamanya. Dan ketiga huruf lainnya menjadi bawahan dari huruf 'S'.

Jongin menyunggingkan senyuman miring saat satu tangannya bergerak, ujung jari telunjuknya menggambar tanda 'X' pada huruf J. setelah itu, Jongin menurunkan tangannya kembali, mengepalkannya erat-erat di sisi tubuh.

Tatapannya berubah menjadi tajam, terlihat menusuk saat Jongin mengangkat tangannya perlahan, menyiapkan satu pukulan lalu...

"YAAA!!"

Pukulan itu mendarat tepat di permukaan huruf 'J'. Menimbulkan suara benturan cukup nyaring membuat kaca kamar mandi kini retak parah.

"Kau.."rahang Jongin mengeras, matanya memerah. Pukulannya yang masih tertanam di permukaan kaca itu semakin Ia tekankan, Ia putar, tanpa memperdulikan setetes darah yang kini menetes dari ujung pukulannya. "Pergi kau.."Jongin kembali menunjukkan senyuman miring. Menggunakan nada penuh penekanan saat Ia melanjutkan. "Ke neraka!"

"Kau tahu Kyungsoo?! Kau tahu?! Baekhyun meminta aku membawakan Sehun stand yang dia lihat di iklan televisi!!"

Sungguh, tidak ada hal yang menyebalkan selain mendengar Chanyeol mengamuk di pagi hari seperti saat ini, di ruangan Kyungsoo.

"Eum, kalau begitu mengapa kau tidak membawakan Sehun stand itu untuknya?"sahut Kyungsoo, masih duduk di kursinya sembari menunduk, sibuk dengan beberapa dokumen dari pasien yang harus Ia isi.

Duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol tampak mendengus kesal atas tanggapan yang Kyungsoo berikan padanya. "Tentu saja!" Chanyeol duduk tegap, membusungkan dada. "Tentu saja aku membawakan Sehun stand itu untuknya."

Pergerakan tangan Kyungsoo langsung terhenti. Wanita itu kemudian mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Kau benar-benar membawakan Sehun stand untuknya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sekali. "Eum."sahutnya. "Tapi.. Ah!"bahu Chanyeol tiba-tiba merosot. "Ya! Apa kau bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika kau berada di posisiku?"tanya Chanyeol. "Kau harus pergi ke toko pakaian dengan merk terkenal seperti SPAO dan kau datang ke sana hanya untuk membeli stand artis yang menjadi model pakaian itu."

Kyungsoosoo menahan tawa mendengarnya.

"Itu memalukan Kyungsoo!"omel Chanyeol. "Saat aku bertanya berapa harga stand itu pemilik toko justru menertawaiku. Ya! Apa dia pikir aku ini gila?"

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan. Meletakkan pulpennya di atas meja, Kyungsoo kemudian bangkit dari kursi. Berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan menepuk pelan pundak Chanyeol. "Ya, sepertinya kau harus lebih bersabar setelah ini, dokter Park."

Chanyeol menatapnya bingung. Pria itu barusaja akan menanggapi namun Kyungsoo lebih dulu melangkah, berjalan menuju pintu.

"Ya! Kyungsoo, aku belum selesai bicara padamu—"

Kyungsoo keluar, meninggalkan debuman pintu dan menyisakan Chanyeol yang kini menatap permukaan pintu itu dengan wajah datar.

Sebuah pintu ruangan dibuka, menampakkan sosok Kyungsoo yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu. Sejenak, Kyungsoo terdiam di tempatnya, melipat kedua tangan di depan dada sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya di sisi pintu. Bibirnya melengkung tipis saat di depan sana, Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun tengah mengangkat Sehun stand yang tadi dibicarakan Chanyeol, lalu gadis itu meletakkannya di sisi jendela, dan tersenyum puas setelahnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, kemudian menjuntaikan kedua tangan di sisi tubuh dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Woah!"

Baekhyun langsung menoleh, tersenyum lebar saat mendapati Kyungsoo berdiri di sampingnya. "Dokter, bagaimana? Suamiku tampan 'kan?"

Kyungsoo membalas tatapan Baekhyun dan mengangguk. "Eum, sangat tampan."

"Ya, aku tahu."gumam Baekhyun, kembali menatap Sehun stand kemudian mendekat, memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir stand. "Hihi!"

Kedua alis Kyungsoo bertaut, satu tangannya kemudian menyentuh pundak Baekhyun. "Ya. Apa aku boleh menciumnya juga?"

"Tidak boleh!"sembur Baekhyun. "Dia suamiku!"serunya, lalu menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan mengajak wanita itu duduk di sisi ranjang rawat.

Mereka duduk berdampingan, menghadap jendela sembari memperhatikan Sehun stand yang berdiri di sisi jendela.

"Meskipun dia agak cadel , tapi dia terlihat Cute."Baekhyun tersenyum getir. "Dan matahari pagi akan membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan."Baekhyun kemudian menatap Kyungsoo. "Iya 'kan dokter?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ya, kau benar."

Mereka lalu kembali memperhatikan wajah Sehun yang tersenyum di stand itu. Mereka sama-sama terdiam. Membiarkan suasana hening menyelimuti ruangan itu ditengah-tengah bias matahari yang masuk melewati jendela kaca transparan di depan mereka.

Setelah lebih dari satu menit kemudian, terdengar Kyungsoo bersuara. "Baekhyun-ah."Kyungsoo memanggil nama itu tanpa melihat ke arah sang empunya nama. Tatapan Kyungsoo terus tertuju pada Sehun stand.

Begitupun dengan Baekhyun, yang terus mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun stand saat Ia menjawab. "Ya?"

"Sudah beberapa hari ini, aku melihatmu tidak lagi bermimpi buruk saat tidur."

Binar di mata Baekhyun memudar.

"Baekhyun-ah."Kyungsoo menatapnya. Tersenyum lembut, lalu meraih telapak tangan Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Menggenggamnya dengan hangat sembari mengelus punggung telapak tangan gadis itu dengan pelan. "Aku sudah menghubungi kedua orang tuamu di London. Mereka bilang—"

"Dokter."Baekhyun menyela sembari menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kyungsoo. Gadis itu kemudian menatap Kyungsoo, tersenyum namun entah mengapa, di mata Kyungsoo senyuman Baekhyun terlihat jelas sangat dipaksakan. "Kau membawa ponsel?"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum maklum. Lalu merogoh ponsel dalam saku jas sembari menjawab. "Ya, aku membawanya."

"Boleh aku pinjam?"Baekhyun menengadahkan tangannya di hadapan Kyungsoo. "Aku ingin mengambil foto bersama suamiku."

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan, lalu menyerahkan ponsel itu pada Baekhyun dan membiarkan Baekhyun mengambil foto bersama suaminya.

Setelah selesai, Baekhyun kembali duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"Dokter, kau harus menggunakan foto kami sebagai wallpaper. Jika tidak, kau akan menyesal."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk meng-iyakan. Membiarkan Baekhyun menunduk bersama jemarinya yang sibuk mengotak atik layar ponsel Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun-ah, apa kau tahu?"

Kyungsoo mendongak menatapnya. "Apa?"

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas pelan, lalu melirik wajah Sehun stand dan menjawab. "Aku pernah membaca, Sehun mengatakan bahwa.. 'Jika kau ingin mencintaiku, maka cintailah dirimu sendiri terlebih dahulu. Jika kau ingin selalu mendukungku, maka dukunglah dirimu sendiri terlebih dahulu. Dan setelah itu, kita akan maju bersama-sama, meraih mimpi kita.' Seperti itu. Sehun berkata seperti itu."

Perlahan, Baekhyun menundukkan pandangan. Kembali menatap layar ponsel Kyungsoo namun tatapannya kini terkesan menerawang.

Adalah Kyungsoo yang kemudian memperhatikan gumpalan awan dipermukaan langit biru lewat jendela kaca di depannya. "Baekhyun-ah, apa kau tidak ingin.. melihat bagaimana dunia di luar sana?"

Baekhyun hanya diam. Terus menunduk.

"Bermain di luar pasti sangat menyenangkan. Seperti yang dikatakan Sehun, cintai dirimu terlebih dahulu sebelum kau mencintainya. Ya, kurasa dengan kau kembali ke sekolah, kembali belajar hingga nanti kau menjadi orang yang sukses, itu adalah salah satu cara kau mencintai dirimu sendiri."Kyungsoo kemudian menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, menyenggol tubuh Baekhyun menggunakan siku membuat gadis itu langsung menatapnya. "Ya! Wajahmu sangat cantik. Aku yakin jika kau menjadi artis pasti banyak pria yang akan jatuh hati padamu. Dan.. tentu saja, kemungkinan besar kau juga bisa bertemu dengan Sehun oppa secara langsung. Apa.. kau tidak mau seperti itu? Bertemu dengan seseorang yang selama ini menjadi penyemangatmu."

Baekhyun menundukkan pandangan sejenak, lalu kembali menatap Kyungsoo dan tersenyum tipis. "Eonni."

Kyungsoo membalas senyumannya. "Hm? Kenapa?"

"Apa..."Baekhyun seolah menggantung kalimatnya. Matanya memerah. "Aku boleh memelukmu?"

Kyungsoo menatap mata Baekhyun selama beberapa saat. Setelah itu, Ia mengangguk. "Ya, boleh."

Baekhyun langsung melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh Kyungsoo, mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo erat-erat yang juga dibalas oleh Kyungsoo dengan dekapan erat.

"Kumohon.."ujar Baekhyun dengan suara lirih. Setitik air bening muncul dari sudut matanya saat Ia melanjutkan. "Biarkan aku tetap di sini."

Kyungsoo menundukkan pandangan. Mengelus pundak Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Baekhyun-ah."

"Biarkan Ayah dan Ibu yang menjemputku sendiri di tempat ini."ujar Baekhyun ditengah tangisnya. "Aku tidak mau eonni.. aku tidak mau saat aku pulang tapi Ayah dan Ibu tidak pernah menemaniku. Aku takut. Aku tidak mau hidup sendiri di rumah."

Kyungsoo hanya diam. Sepertinya Ia mulai mengerti. Mengapa Baekhyun tidak lagi bermimpi buruk saat tidur akhir-akhir ini. Mengapa Baekhyun berhenti mengamuk hanya dengan membisikkan nama Sehun ditelinganya. Karena sebelum-sebelumnya, Kyungsoo dan para dokter harus bekerja keras demi meredakan amarah Baekhyun.

Dan saat ini, Kyungsoo mulai mengerti semuanya. Ia bahkan merasa senang mengingat ini pertama kali semenjak satu tahun Ia menjadi dokter pribadi Baekhyun, gadis itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti barusan; Eonni, terdengar sangat indah dalam pendengaran Kyungsoo.

"Aku masih ingin bermain dengan dokter Park."Baekhyun menundukkan pandangan. Perlahan, Ia melepas pelukan mereka. Lalu mata nanarnya menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan dalam. "Aku.. juga masih ingin bersamamu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis.

"Dan juga.."Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyuman lembut. "Selain Sehun oppa, eonni juga menjadi seseorang yang selalu menyemangati hidupku. Terima kasih, dokter Do, kau tidak pernah lelah untuk mengurusku. Dan.. maaf, telah merepotkanmu selama ini."lalu Baekhyun menunduk.

Sementara itu Kyungsoo tersenyum lega menatapnya. "Ya. Kau."

Baekhyun mendongak menatapnya. "Apa?"

"Apa aku boleh memelukmu?"

Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan selain menyunggingkan senyuman mengembang. Gadis itu merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar.

"Eoh. Kapan lagi dokter bisa memeluk istri dari seorang pria tampan seperti Sehun?"

Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan mata memincing. "Gadis nakal."lalu menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan mendekapnya erat-erat.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Kyungsoo pun begitu. Mereka terus mempertahankan pelukan selama beberapa saat kemudian.

Sampai akhirnya, Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Sehun stand yang masih berdiri kokoh di sisi jendela. Ia tersenyum, dan bergumam dalam hati. "Meskipun aku tidak bisa mengatakannya secara langsung padamu, terima kasih. Kerana sudah membantuku merawat gadis ini. Sehun."

Tepat jam tujuh malam, Kyungsoo keluar dari ruangannya. Ia merubah pikiran dengan memilih menemui Jongin pada malam hari karena Kyungsoo ingat, pagi hari kemarin, setelah Kyungsoo menahan tangan Jongin dan mengucapkan beberapa kalimat, pria itu tidak menjawabnya, langsung pergi menuju kamar dan menutup pintu dengan cara membantingnya.

Kyungsoo juga ingat, bagaimana Jongin seperti sengaja membiarkan Kyungsoo terus menunggu di depan pintu kamar selama lebih dari dua jam. Jongin tidak kunjung keluar meskipun beberapa kali Kyungsoo mencoba memanggilnya.

Langkah kaki Kyungsoo terhenti di depan sebuah lift. Ketika pintu lift terbuka, beberapa dokter keluar dari sana. Mereka menyapa Kyungsoo dengan sopan dan Kyungsoo pun membalasnya dengan sopan. Setelah itu, Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam lift yang di dalamnya terdapat dua orang dokter laki-laki. Setelah saling menyapa, Kyungsoo memilih untuk berdiri di belakang paling pojok.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaan pasien itu?"

"Dia meninggal."

"Meninggal?"

Kyungsoo hanya melirik kedua dokter itu sekilas. Lalu kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Kyungsoo tahu kedua dokter itu bukan berasal dari departemen psikiatri, jadi wajar jika wajah mereka terlihat asing di mata Kyungsoo.

"Hm. Meninggal."

"Bagaimana bisa.. astaga."

"Ya! Tentu saja bisa. Kau tahu? Pria itu menerima banyak pukulan di wajah dan tubuhnya. Kau tidak lihat saat kemarin dia di bawa ke rumah sakit ini? Wajahnya dipenuhi dengan darah dan luka-luka pukulan. Tubunya terdapat banyak lebam. Aigoo.. aku berani bertaruh, tanganmu pasti akan terluka jika memukuli orang sampai membuat wajah dan tubuhnya seperti itu."

"Kau yakin itu hanya pukulan tangan?"

"Tentu saja. Kami sudah memeriksanya dan tidak ada sedikitpun hantaman dari benda keras. Ckck! Bukankah orang itu sangat hebat?"

"Ya, kau benar. Dan.. oh? Kau bilang kau belum menemukan walinya?"

"Ya benar. Kami belum menemukan wali dari pasien itu."

"Siapa namaya? Siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu menemukan walinya."

Kyungsoo kembali melirik kedua pria itu bersamaan dengan lift yang terhenti. Pintu lift kemudian terbuka. Lalu Kyungsoo berjalan di belakang salah satu dokter saat dokter itu menjawab.

"Jungsin."

Kyungsoo melewati pintu lift.

"Namanya Lee Jungsin."

"Ah, aku mengerti. Ayo."

Kedua dokter itu turut keluar dari lift. Mereka mengambil arah berlawanan dengan Kyungsoo. Dan entah mengapa, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menghentikan pergerakan kakinya.

Wanita itu terdiam sejenak, lalu menoleh ke belakang, memperhatikan punggung dua dokter tadi yang semakin menjauh dari jangkauannya.

Kyungsoo mengerjap pelan. Mendengus pelan, lalu kembali menatap lurus ke depan dan mempercepat langkah, sembari melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Ah. Aku harus cepat."

Di jalan, Kyungsoo mengendarai mobilnya dengan pandangan yang terus lurus ke depan. Sorot matanya kemudian terkesan menerawang saat memori otaknya mengingat sebagian percakapannya dengan nyonya Kim saat itu.

Flashback

"Saat itu.. Jongin dan orang tuanya tinggal di Busan. Saat Jongin berusia tujuh tahun, kedua orang tuanya dilaporkan menghilang."

"Menghilang?"tanya Kyungsoo.

Nyonya Kim mengangguk. "Ya, namun tiga hari kemudian, mereka ditemukan terdampar di sebuah bibir pantai dalam keadaan sudah meninggal."

Bibir Kyungsoo sedikit terbuka. Berniat berkata, namun wanita itu mengurungkan niat dan kembali diam, memilih mendengarkan saat nyonya Kim melanjutkan. "Polisi mengatakan bahwa adikku dan istrinya menjadi korban pembunuhan. Tapi sampai saat ini, tidak ada yang mengetahui siapa pembunuh itu. Tidak ada bukti dan saksi yang ditemukan."

"Lalu.."Kyungsoo sedikit memajukan tubuhnya, meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja. "Bagamana dengan Jongin? Di mana Jongin saat kejadian itu terjadi?"

Terdengar helaan napas yang berat dari nyonya Kim sebelum wanita itu melanjutkan. "Saat kedua orang tuanya menghilang, Jongin juga menghilang. Namun sehari setelah jasad Ayah dan Ibunya ditemukan, polisi juga menemukan Jongin di dekat sebuah tempat pembuangan sampah."

Kyungsoo menatap nyonya Kim dengan sorot mata yang semakin serius.

"Ketika aku menjemput Jongin.. dia terus diam. Wajahnya cemas. Dia seperti dilanda ketakutan yang luar biasa. Jongin bahkan menangis saat ada orang lain yang akan mendekatinya. Aku tidak tahu mengapa Jongin seperti itu tapi.. aku yakin, Jongin menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Apa dia tahu perihal kematian kedua orang tuanya?"tanya Kyungsoo.

"Entahlah, aku tidak bisa memastikan. Namun yang jelas, sejak saat itu.. aku membawa Jongin ke Seoul. Dia tidak mau berbicara selama waktu yang sangat lama. Dia menjadi tertutup. Jongin terus mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar. Saat Jongin mulai sedikit terbuka, itupun saat dia sudah menginjak usia empat belas tahunan. Dan saat itu, aku memutuskan untuk menyewa seorang guru untuk mengajarinya di rumah, karena Jongin tidak pernah mau berinteraksi dengan dunia luar meskipun aku memaksanya. Dia selalu merasa takut."

"Tapi.. Anda mengatakan bahwa Jongin selalu membuat masalah saat dia berada di luar."

"Ya, kau benar. Dua tahun terakhir, Jongin mulai keluar dari rumah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya di luar sana tapi beberapa tetangga selalu mengatakan padaku bahwa mereka sering melihat Jongin membuat masalah dengan orang lain. Kau lihat sendiri catatannya. Jongin pernah beberapa kali dipanggil oleh polisi karena perbuatannya."

Kyungsoo menundukkan pandangan, menghembuskan napas yang terdengar berat.

"Ada satu hal lagi yang sepertinya harus Anda ketahui dokter Do."

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap nyonya Kim. "Apa itu?"

"Sebenarnya... Kim Jongin bukanlah nama aslinya."

Kyungsoo menatap nyonya Kim dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Aku tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini pada orang lain. Bahkan pada dokter-dokter yang sebelumnya menangani Jongin."

"Lalu.. kenapa Anda mengatakannya padaku?"

"Karena aku yakin, dokter Do bisa menyembuhkannya."

Kyungsoo mengerjap pelan. "Jadi, siapa nama Jongin yang sebenarnya?"

"Kuharap dokter Do tidak akan menyebutkan nama ini di depan Jongin. Aku memutuskan untuk mengganti namanya karena anak itu selalu menangis dan berteriak saat aku memanggil namanya."

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. "Ya, aku mengerti."

"Jisang. Nama yang sebenarnya adalah Kim Jisang."

"Kim.. Jisang."Kyungsoo menggumamkan nama itu dengan nada pelan. Hembusan napas cukup panjang kemudian terdengar darinya. "Baiklah, sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu kembali, Kim Jisang."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Kyungsoo tidak menyangka akan bertemu Jongin dengan cara seperti ini. Di depan pintu apartemen, mereka berdiri saling berhadapan.

"Melaksanakan tugasku."jawab Kyungsoo pada akhirnya. Wanita itu menghembuskan napas lega, lalu melanjutkan dengan nada tenang. "Apa kau akan pergi?"tanya Kyungsoo, lalu melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya sekilas dan kembali menatap Jongin dan tersenyum. "Apa aku boleh ikut denganmu?"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo semakin dingin. "Berhenti."ujarnya dengan nada ketus. "Kau sama saja seperti yang lain. Kau berpura-pura baik padaku hanya untuk mendapatkan uang. Apa bibiku sudah menceritakannya padamu?"Jongin mengambil satu langkah maju, membuat jarak antara dirinya dan Kyungsoo semakin dekat.

Kyungsoo membalas tatapan Jongin dan tersenyum tipis. "Menceritakan apa maksudmu?"

"Aku pernah membuat salah satu dokterku, seorang wanita, cacat karena aku menyayatkan pisau di wajahnya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum ringan menanggapinya. "Ya, bibimu sudah menceritakan hal itu padaku."lalu Kyungsoo melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dan melanjutkan. "Ah, aku ingat. Dua bulan yang lalu, seseorang yang kurawat menusukkan gunting di sisi perutku saat aku akan memberinya obat. Kau tahu? Aku harus menjalani operasi kecil dan menerima beberapa jahitan."Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. "Jadi.. menurutmu sakit mana antara di sayat pisau dan ditusuk dengan ujung gunting yang tumpul?"

Jawaban yang Kyungsoo berikan membuat Jongin menatapnya semakin tidak suka. Pria itu terdiam sejenak, lalu kembali bersuara dengan nada gumaman. "Bagaimana jika aku menusukmu dengan pisau lalu merobek-robek kulitmu?"

Kyungsoo membalas tatapan dingin Jongin dengan tatapan tak kalah dingin. "Kau yakin kau akan melakukan hal itu?"tanyanya. "Entah mengapa.. aku berpikir bahwa kau bukanlah seseorang yang akan melakukan hal semacam itu. Kim Jongin."Kyungsoo kembali menjuntaikan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuh. "Sudah kukatakan, aku bisa melihat semuanya di matamu."

Jongin terdiam selama waktu yang cukup lama. Selama itu pula, bola matanya terus menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan meneliti. Seolah Jongin tengah mencari-cari sesuatu dibalik sepasang manik kecokelatan milik wanita itu.

Hingga kemudian, Jongin kembali mundur. "Aku bahkan bisa membunuh seseorang jika aku mau."tandasnya. "Kau tidak takut? Aku juga bisa melakukan hal itu padamu. Bahkan lebih."

"Kurasa membunuh adalah tindak kejahatan paling tinggi dan kau mengatakan bisa melakukan lebih?"Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. "Apa setelah membunuhku kau akan mencincang tubuhku lalu membuangnya ke suatu tempat yang jauh agar tidak seorangpun bisa menemukanku?"

"Jika itu maumu."Jongin tersenyum miring. "Selagi aku masih memberimu kesempatan.. jadi pergi sekarang."Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tidak main-main. "Pergi!"

"Dengan kau mengusirku seperti itu justru membuatku semakin mengerti bahwa..."kali ini Kyungsoo yang mengambil satu langkah maju di hadapan Jongin. "Jongin, kau kesepian. Kau hanya butuh seorang teman."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dalam diam.

"Percayalah padaku, aku tidak keberatan untuk menjadi temanmu."

"Brengsek."desis Jongin. "Aku tidak butuh siapapun untuk menjadi temanku."lalu Jongin setengah memutar tubuhnya, mengambil langkah untuk pergi dari hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Ya, mungkin tidak sekarang. Tapi nanti.."Kyungsoo menghadapkan tubuhnya pada punggung Jongin, mendapati pria itu barusaja menghentikan langkah. "Aku yakin kau pasti akan sangat membutuhkannya, seorang teman."

Jongin hanya diam. Sorot matanya terlihat semakin dingin, semakin menusuk hingga akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk melanjutkan langkah untuk pergi. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menatap jejak kepergiannya disertai helaan napas yang terdengar berat.

"Ya! Kim Jongin! Apa aku boleh ikut deganmu?"

New York City; SUNY Downstate Medical Center.

Di sebuah ruangan di dalam salah satu rumah sakit terbesar di kota itu, seorang pria tampak berdiri di belakang kursi kerjanya, menghadap jendela sembari menempelkan ponsel miliknya di telinga.

"Apa?"kecemasan tersirat jelas dalam nada bicaranya.

Selanjutnya, seseorang yang Ia hubungi di sebrang sana kembali bersuara. "Ya, Tuan. Jungsin mati. Apa.. pelakunya mungkin—"

"Tidak mungkin."sela pria bertubuh tegap itu. Ia berbalik, menampakkan jas putih bersih yang membalut tubuhnya. Di bagian dada kiri jas, terdapat sebuah name tag bertuliskan; Specialist Psychiatrist: Shin Seungwan.

"Tapi Tuan, Anda tahu sendiri bahwa selama ini kita tidak pernah menemukan anak itu. Dan beberapa hari yang lalu, istriku melihat ada laki-laki aneh yang terus berdiri tak jauh dari pagar rumah kami. Bagaimana jika benar bahwa anak itu kembali? Bagaimana jika dia berniat balas dendam dan—"

"Cha Dokjun!"sentak Seungwan. "Tenanglah! Anak itu tidak mungkin kembali. Dia tidak ada di rumah saat itu."

"Tapi Tuan.."

"Cukup."rahang Seungwan mengeras. "Aku akan menutup telfonnya."lalu tanpa persetujuan dari Dokjun, Seungwan mematikan telfon. "Sial!"desisnya, lalu mengangkat telfon itu dan...

Brak!

Ponsel itu hancur menjadi beberapa bagian setelah Seungwan membantingnya ke permukaan lantai.

"AAAKH!!"pekiknya, mengacak rambutnya frsutasi, kemudian menggbrak meja dengan kedua tangan hingga napasnya tersengal setelah itu. "Kau..."Seungwan bergumam geram. Sepasang irisnya berubah menjadi tajam saat Ia menyebutkan sebuah nama dengan nada penuh penekanan. "Kim Jisang!"

"Kim Jongin!"

Pemilik nama itu hanya diam. Di tepi jalan raya yang tampak sepi, di dekat sebuah taman yang hanya diterangi beberapa lampu jalan, Jongin melangkahkan sepasang kakinya dengan santai. Dan tak jauh di belakangnya, Kyungsoo setengah berlari demi mengejar Jongin.

"Tunggu."Kyungsoo menahan lengan Jongin setibanya Ia disamping pria itu.

Langkah Jongin kini terhenti, Ia setengah memutar tubuh untuk melayangkan tatapan tidak sukanya pada Kyungsoo. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"sungut Jongin, lalu menepis kasar tangan Kyungsoo dari lengannya.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas yang terdengar jelas. "Sebenarnya ke mana kau akan pergi? Aku sudah mengikutimu berjalan lebih dari satu jam tapi kau tidak juga berhenti sedikitpun. Apa kau tidak lelah? Setidaknya tadi kau mengatakan padaku bahwa kau akan pergi jauh, jadi kita bisa pergi menggunakan mobilku."

Jongin menatapnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspressi. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk mengikutiku?"tanyanya. Seolah sengaja tak memberi kesempatan wanita itu untuk menjawab, Jongin kembali melanjutkan langkah untuk pergi.

"Tentu saja aku harus mengikutimu."sahut Kyungsoo, lalu mengikuti langkah Jongin dan berjalan di samping pria itu. "Masih ada beberapa jam untukku menjadi dokter pribadimu. Jadi ke manapun kau pergi, aku akan ikut denganmu. Kecuali ke neraka."Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin dan tersenyum ringan. "Aku tidak sudi ikut denganmu."

"Apa ini terdengar seperti lelucon untukmu?"

"Kenapa?"

Jongin melirik Kyungsoo lewat ujung matanya. "Kenapa kau tersenyum?"

"Ah, jadi kau melihatnya."sahut Kyungsoo. Lalu menunjukkan senyuman mengembang membuat Jongin enggan melihatnya.

Kyungsoo berniat mengarahkan kembali pandangannya lurus ke depan, namun ujung matanya lebih dulu menyadari sesuatu. Di sisi tubuh Jongin.

"Oh?"Kyungsoo menghentikan langkah, lalu menarik tangan kanan Jongin membuat langkah pria itu turut terhenti. "Apa yang terjadi pada luka di tanganmu?"

Jongin langsung menarik tangannya, lalu melayangkan tatapan dingin pada wanita itu. "Menjauh dariku."Jongin memperingatkan. Ketika Ia berniat mengambil langkah untuk pergi, Kyungsoo kembali menahan tangannya. "Ya!"desis Jongin.

"Apa?"balas Kyungsoo, mendengus lalu melanjutkan. "Kau pikir kau bisa membunuh seseorang jika tanganmu seperti ini?"

Jongin mengerjap pelan.

"Kau harus mengobatinya."kata Kyungsoo, lalu menarik tangan Jongin dan membawa pria itu mendekati sebuah halte yang berada tak jauh di depan mereka.

Pada awalnya Jongin menurut, Kyungsoo pun sempat bingung. Namun saat halte tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dari mereka, Jongin menepis kasar tangan Kyungsoo.

"Aku bisa berjalan sendiri."ujarnya. Lalu mengambil langkah mendahului Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkah perlahan, memandangi punggung Jongin disertai senyuman tipis, mendengus pelan. "Apa dia benar-benar ingin membunuh seseorang?"

Di bawah lampu neon yang menjadi satu-satunya penerangan di halte itu, mereka duduk saling berhadapan. Kyungsoo masih membungkuk, sembari melilitkan perban untuk menutupi luka pada punggung telapak tangan Jongin yang sudah Ia beri obat.

"Sepertinya lukamu kemarin tidak separah ini. Apa hari ini kau melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada lukamu?"

Jongin melirik wajah Kyungsoo yang menunduk di hadapannya. "Jangan banyak bicara, lakukan pekerjaanmu dengan benar."

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis mendengar itu. "Baiklah, sudah selesai."katanya, lalu duduk dengan tegap, menghembuskan napas lega sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan. "Sebaiknya jangan membenturkan lukamu pada apapun sebelum itu benar-benar sembuh. Kau tahu? Jika kau melakukannya, lukamu akan bertambah parah dan kau benar-benar tidak akan bisa menggunakan tangan itu untuk membunuh."

Masih sama, Jongin membalas tatapan Kyungsoo dengan tatapan dingin. "Jika kau laki-laki, aku pasti sudah mendaratkan pukulan di wajahmu saat ini."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. "Memangnya mengapa jika ternyata aku adalah seorang wanita? Kau mengatakan bahwa kau tidak segan membunuhku. Apa memukul wajahku saja kau tidak berani? Kalau begitu ayo."Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongin, membuat kepala Jongin sedikit mundur sementara Kyungsoo menutup kelopak matanya dan tersenyum tipis. "Apa kau berani memukul wajahku? Hm?"

Jongin terdiam.

"Sebelum bisa melakukan hal-hal besar seperti membunuh, kau harus bisa melakukan hal-hal kecil seperti memukul."kata Kyungsoo dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

Jongin masih diam. Bibirnya mengatup rapat sementara bola matanya tengah menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata seolah tak berkedip.

Entahlah. Jongin seperti tidak bisa menahan, saat fokus penglihatannya bergerak menelusuri setiap lekuk yang ada di wajah wanita itu. Rambutnya. Keningnya. Alisnya. Matanya. Hidungnya. Pipi. Dan sepasang bibir berbentuk hati berwarna pink yang masih menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam?"Kyungsoo membuka mata, membuat Jongin terhenyak. "Jongin-ah."

Pria itu mengerjap cepat. Setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat, satu tangannya kemudian mendorong pundak Kyungsoo. "Menjauh dariku."ujarnya ketus. Lalu beranjak dari duduk dan berniat pergi, namun Kyungsoo menahan tangannya.

"Tunggu."

Kyungsoo ikut berdiri, kemudian Jongin menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Kyungsoo dan melayangkan tatapan tidak sukanya pada wanita itu. "Bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Menjauh dariku selagi aku memberimu kesempatan."kata Jongin, lalu menepis tangan Kyungsoo dengan nada kasar.

Kyungsoo hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman. "Kau tahu? Seperti luka ditanganmu yang tidak akan sembuh jika kau terus membiarkannya, kau bahkan menambahkan luka di atasnya. Seperti itu juga, luka dihatimu Jongin."

Kedua tangan Jongin mengepal erat di sisi tubuh. Sementara itu, Kyungsoo mencoba menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan sakit jika kau merasakan sakit. Bukan seperti ini, kau hanya berpura-pura bahwa kau baik-baik saja meskipun kenyataannya tidak. Bahwa kenyataannya.. kau hanya seseorang yang lemah."

"Tutup mulutmu."desis Jongin, matanya mulai memerah.

Kyungsoo mendekat. "Obat yang kuberikan pada luka di tanganmu, kau juga bisa mendapatkannya untuk mengobati luka di hatimu. Dengan satu langkah awal yang sederhana, berteman."Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Jika kau membiarkan dirimu terus berteman dengan masa lalu, kau akan semakin tenggelam di dalamnya. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa keluar lagi dari kenangan itu. Rasanya sakit bukan?"

Rahang Jongin mengeras. "Tutup mulutmu."tangannya bergetar.

"Setiap orang berhak mengenang masa lalu mereka, apapun itu tapi.. Jongin."Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tepat di matanya. "Tidak seharusnya kau hidup di dalam masa lalumu."

Perlahan, satu tangan Kyungsoo terulur, sebuah jabatan kini Ia berikan di hadapan Jongin.

"Bukalah sedikit dirimu."Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. "Jangan menanggung rasa sakit itu sendiri. Aku tidak keberatan jika kau mau membagi rasa sakit itu denganku. Dengan menjadi teman. Apa.. kau mau berteman denganku?"

Bola mata Jongin membulat.

"Kim Jongin, kau mau berteman denganku?"

Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu tiba-tiba melintas di benak Jongin. Terlihat samar, namun suaranya masih bisa Ia dengar dengan jelas.

"Jangan takut."

"Pergi."

Sepasang tangan mungil itu terlihat bergetar, memeluk sebuah boneka beruang semakin erat saat lelaki kecil itu berjalan semakin mendekatinya.

"Jangan takut padaku."

"Pergi."Suara gadis itu terdengar semakin menyayat hati.

"Jangan takut. Aku.. hanya ingin berteman denganmu."bibirnya mengukir senyuman tipis. "Apa.. kau mau berteman denganku?"

"Namaku Jisang. Kim Jisang."

"Jongin-ah."

Jongin kembali pada dunia nyatanya. Matanya yang semakin memerah kemudian menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Kakinya mundur perlahan tanpa Ia sadari.

"Jongin?"Kyungsoo mencoba mendekatinya. "Jangan takut. Aku.. hanya ingin berteman denganmu."

Pergerakan kaki Jongin terhenti. Setelah itu, Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum padanya.

"Bagaimana jika kita memulainya dari awal?"tanya Kyungsoo, lalu mengulurkan kembali jabatan tangannya di hadapan Jongin dan melanjutkan. "Apa.. kau mau berteman denganku?"

Jongin terdiam.

"Namaku Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo."

*to be continued*

Hai... hai... adakah yang menungu kelanjutan ff ini... bagi yang menunggu , selamat menikmati chapter ini ya...

Jangan lupa Vomment nya...

annyeong


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT

hai...

mian lama engga muncul di ffn.. cuma mo ngabarin aja kalo ff ini di wattpadd udah tamat, so yang mau baca langsung aja yah mampir ke wattpad aq..

@dudu8812

mian bikin php lagi disini...

lagi sibuk rl soalnya..


End file.
